You are the reason
by dachj
Summary: Eres la razón por la que no tengo miedo ah volar, y es una locura que alguien podría cambiarme
1. Happening to me

1. happening to me

POV JADE

El ,loco de Sikowitz nos habia mandado hacer un trabajo en parejas, para mi mala suerte , me toco hacerlo con la tonta de vega , según el queria ver una maqueta de diferente escenarios para escoger la mejor para su obra porque no puede pensarlo él y ya ash-suspiro frustrada

**-y bien Jade tienes alguna idea-me interrumpió vega**

**-podría ser sobre alguna película de terror -dijo sonriendo**

**-Jade sabes que odio el terror -se queja vega **

pero entonces somos interrumpidas porque golpean la puerta

-**Hola ****Garold**. -sonríe Vega

No era nada más ni nada menos que este idiota chico ,que se creía mas que los demás, y compitió contra Vega y Robbie en el Hamboning,

-**Hola eh solo queria saber si te gustaría salir conmigo**-le oigo decir al chico nervioso

Lo que realmente me sorprendió fue que ella haya aceptado, después de lo que ese idiota le hizo pero bueno después de todo a mí que me importa con quien salga pense, volviendo mi atención a los temas que Vega habia escrito en el cuaderno

Despues de algunos minutos de discutir con la tonta de Vega sobre el tema de la maqueta ,decidí ir a mi casa después de todo aun tenemos 3 días para entregar esa estúpida maqueta .

Llegue a casa y solo me acosté, mientras disfruta de mi musica y asi simplemente me venció el sueño

**Al día siguiente **

Desperté y puede notar que ya era un poco tarde , asi que decidí llamar a Vega solo para acabar de una buena vez ese tonto trabajo

Maldita Vega contesta tu telefono- Grite muy molesta

no pude localizar a Vega asi que me resigne ah salir con Cat al Nozu ah entretenerme un poco

-**esa no es Tori-** dijo cat emocionada

-Que -dije mirando directamente a donde señalaba . Efectivamente era Vega ,pero no estaba sola estaba con el idiota ese de Garold ,parecía divertirse mientras este acariciaba su mano, de repente sin darme cuenta ya estabamos cerca de su mesa maldita sea porque me deje jalar por Cat es que estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me di cuenta

-**Holis** - dijo Cat sonriendo

Pense en gritarle o al menos no se golpear al idiota de Garold pero tan solo conté hasta al diez y me dije a mi misma no Jade estas en un sitio público no harás una escena, pero escena de que, por qué demonios me siento tan molesta ,tal vez solo sea porque aun no terminamos ese estúpido trabajo si solo debe ser eso

-**Hola-** dijo Vega mirándome y sacándome de mis pensamientos

para mi mala suerte Cat nos hizo sentar en la misma mesa , juro que me la pagaras Cat Valentine, no prestaba mucha atención a las conversaciones solo estaba sumida en mis pensamientos y en ellos venían preguntas como¿ porque me molesta tanto que Vega salga con alguien?

-y Jade ha pensado en algo para el trabajo- dijo Vega sacándome de mis pensamientos

- eh no -dije levantándome de la mesa , no podía estar mas ahí me sentía tan confundida asi que lo único que pude hacer fue correr

HOLA A TODOS ESTE ES PRIMER CAPITULO LA VERDAD SOLO PLANEABA HACER ESTE FICTION CON UN SOLO CAPITULO


	2. El plan

2. El plan

POV TORI

Todos en la escuela saben que estoy locamente enamorada de Jade West, la única en no notarlo es ella, Sikowitz me ayudo un poco con lo del trabajo ,pero aun tenía que concretar la siguiente parte del plan. y cuando Harold apareció en mi puerta simplemente acepte para ver como seria la reacción de Jade .

Que Jade llegara con Cat al Nozu también fue planeado, le dije a Cat la hora exacta incluso hasta la mesa

-**y Jade ha pensado en algo para el trabajo**- dije sacándola de sus pensamientos ya que note que estaba algo idea y parecía molesta

- **eh no** -dijo levantándose de la mesa , o único que pude hizo fue correr lo cual me pareció algo raro pero ah la vez me dio alegría, aunque mi cabeza repetía no te hagas ilusiones no tan rápido

Ya por la tarde no llame ah Jade ya que tenia millones de llamadas perdidas de ella, lamentablemente se me habia olvidado e celular en la casa.

Solo le dije sobre el trabajo no mencione absolutamente nada sobre porque actuó asi , miraba televisión mientras esperaba la llegada de Jade, golpearon la puerta ,y ahí estaba la chica que tanto me hacia enloquecer la que me deja sin respirar con solo mirarla , note algo muy extraño en ella su mirada era un poco diferente, yo la atendía en todo lo que ella me pedía intentando ser cordial como siempre.

-**Jade ¿pasa algo? no mes has insultado, golpeado y molestado en algunas horas- dije sonriendole**

**-No solo quiero acabar ya esta estúpida maqueta-respondió con tono de voz molesto como siempre**

**-OK está bien -dije haciendo los muñecos de plastilina**

**-creo que es suficiente por hoy-dijo interrumpiendo el silencio**

**-mm está bien sabes Harold se porto muy lindo conmigo hoy -dije fingiendo para mirar su reacción**

**-y eso a mí que Vega -dijo en tono muy molesto**

**-nada solo queria contártelo- dije sonriendole de oreja a oreja por sus expresiones **

**-mm me tengo que ir -dijo levantándose y por primera vez poniendo sus labios en mi mejilla lo cual me dejo ahí paraliza.**

**HOLIS DE NUEVO USUALMENTE PUBLICO DIAS SEGUIDOS PERO HOY DEJE PASAR UN DIA PARA PUBLICAR ESTE CAPITULO ES ALGO CORTO POR QUE ALGO ASI COMO UN RELLENO YA QUE ESTE FF ERA TAN SOLO DE UN SOLO CAPITULO GRACIAS POR SUS REWIEW Y EN CUANTO A LAS SUGERENCIAS IGUAL GRACIAS CREO QUE CADA DIA ME HACEN MEJORAR Y CORREGUIR NOS LEEMOS**


	3. JEALOUS?

**holis solo debo alarar que lo que eta en cursiva es un sueño, nos leemos abajo**

3 .Jealous?

POV JADE

Luego de salir corriendo de el Nozu solo llegue a mi casa y me acosté en la cama para pensar que es lo que me pasa, después de unos minutos pude escuchar ah mi celular asi que simplemente conteste para escuchar la voz de Vega del otro lado diciendo que haríamos el trabajo por la noche, yo solo dije está bien y colgué enseguida, aun tenía mucho que pensar y pasar casi toda una noche con To... quiero decir Vega no está bien pero no tenia mas remedio.

Pero porque me siento tan molesta se supone que odio a Vega y ahora resulta que podría sentir celos no esto no es posible.

Ya por la noche al manejar a la casa de Vega por alguna razón no me senti igual, incluso se podría decir que no era la misma en cuanto golpee su puerta.

durante toda la noche me dedique a hacer el trabajo, aunque en realidad no podía apartar la mirada de Vega ,mucho menos cuando se comportaba tan atenta y linda conmigo

**Jade ¿pasa algo? no mes has insultado, golpeado y molestado en algunas horas- dijo sonriéndome**

**-No solo quiero acabar ya esta estúpida maqueta-respondí fingiendo molestia **

**-OK está bien -dijo quedándose callada y concentrándose en los muñecos de plastilina**

**-creo que es suficiente por hoy-dije interrumpiendo el extraño silencio**

**-mm está bien sabes Harold se porto muy lindo conmigo hoy -dijo muy contenta**

**-y eso a mí que Vega -dije muy molesta **

**-nada solo queria contártelo- dijo con una sonrisa tan pero tan linda que a no Jade no pienses otra vez eso no **

**-mm me tengo que ir -dije levantándome y por alguna razón poniendo mis labios en su mejilla sentir su aroma y lo suave de su piel me volvió loca .**

**Al llegar a mi casa silo queria quitarme a Vega de la mente asi que solo me acosté y cerré mis ojos**

**Jade ¿pasa algo? no mes has insultado, golpeado y molestado en algunas horas- dijo sonriéndome**

_y asi sin más la tomo de la cintura y beso sus labios sentía como volaba ,todo era perfecto incluso hasta vi el futuro con ella._

tin tin apague la alarma de mi celular lo mas rápido que pude, pero que soñé con Vega, que rayos maldijo

**Bueno debo dar las gracias ah**

**Hey sister****: MIL GRACIAS POR TUS CONSEJOS PARA MEJORAR PARA SERTE SINSERA ESQUE TU SI SABES COMO DAR UNA CRITICA JJEEJ**

**mica**** : GRACIAS COMO SIEMPRE POR LEER MIS FF**

**arandiagrande****: GRACIAS POR LEER Y LAMENTO NO HABER PODIDO PASRA TU FF PERO ESQUE TENGO TANTO QUE ESCRIBIR QUE NO ME DA TIEMPO DE LEER **


	4. More than words

4. More than words

POV JADE

Despues de despertar con ese estúpido sueño con Vega, para mi mala suerte tuve que ir ah terminar la maqueta .

Ella estaba radiante como siempre, hablamos muy poco un hola y algo sobre el trabajo, pero nunca faltaban las miradas.

ninguna de las dos noto que ya anocheció, decidimos tomarnos un descanso mientras Vega fue por un café, yo me acomode en el sillón y asi sin darme cuenta el sueño me venció

POV TORI

Jade y yo no dejábamos de mirarnos su mirada era algo extraña , podría decir que sus ojos brillaban al mirarme, fui por un café para tomarnos un descanso ,y ahí es cuando vi ah Jade profundamente dormida en mi sillón. Se veía tan linda, entonces mire sus labios y me pregunte ah que sabrían, no pude resistirme y me acerque poco ah poco ah sus labios, y asi pude sentir sus labios fue solo un pequeño rose pero su sabor, su aroma me volvieron loca

HOLA LAMENTO QUE SEA UN CAPITULO MUY CORTO PERO ESTOY DEJANDO LO MEJOR PARA LA SIGUIENTES CAPITULOS Y BIEN ¿CREEN QUE JADE SE DESPIERTA OH NO GRACIAS POR LEER?


	5. The Morning After

Morning After

POV JADE

Me desperté en cuanto escuche a vega volver con el café, pero decidí hacerme la dormida, y por alguna razón senti a Tori tan cerca de mí , Jade no abras los ojos, pero que hace, y senti un delicado beso en mis labios, Jade no te muevas no respires.

Despues de que separo y dejo de besarme por alguna razón queria sentir de nuevo sus labios, pero volví ah caer en un profundo sueño .

Desperté y mire ah mi alrededor no estaba en mi casa, estaba en cuarto muy colorido

**Buenos días Jade-dijo Tori sorprendiéndome**

**Vega ¿que estoy haciendo aquí ?-pregunte frunciendo el ceño**

ah no hay tiempo de explicar sera mejor que te vistas o si no llegaremos tarde ah la escuela-dijo señalándome una ropa en la cama

Sorprendentemente Vega tenia ropa de color negro, asi que sin más demora me vestí y salí de la casa para notar que ella me estaba esperando ya en mi auto

AL llegar juntas ah H.A note que todas las miradas se dirigían ah nosotras lo cual realmente me molesto

saludamos al grupo el cual se negaron ah hacer algún comentario o pregunta ,ya que yo los mire ah todos con enojo, lo sorprendente es que a la única que no veía con ojos de molestia era ah Tori, creo que muchos lo notaron

en clase de Sikowitz

Bien chicos les tengo noticias la pareja que tenga la mejor maqueta sera la que tenga que actuar en mi obra -dijo Sikowitz sorprendiéndome

Vega y yo tenemos una escena romántica en la maqueta, lo que significa que si tendríamos la mejor maqueta ,volvería a besarla o por dios no, una parte de mi lo queria enserio pero la otra parte de mi detestaba la idea

HOLIS ESTE ES EL TAN ANCIADO Y ESPERADO CAPITULO 4 LAMENTO SI TARDE ALGO EN PUBLICAR Y SI ES ALGO CORTO PERO ESQUE ULTIMAMENTE COMO QUE EH TENIDO UN EXTRAÑO BLOQUEO DE ESCRITOR ,PERO TRANQUILOS SE ME PASA LUEGO


	6. Deja vu

vu

POV TORI

Tan solo la deje ahí dormida en ese sillón, no no queria despertarla es que primero se ve tan linda, y segundo seguro y me mata si la levanto , ella comenzó a moverse poco a poco en el sofá lo cual realmente me asusto, que excusa pondré si se despierta y me ve mirándola mientras está dormida, ni siquiera eh dormido yo por contemplar tanta belleza

Pero mis sillones no eran tan cómodos, y si se mueve un poco mas se caerá de el asi que no me quedo mas remedio

**Jade despierta -grite**

**Que-dijo levantándose rápidamente y mirándome con ceño fruncido**

**Hola-salude sonriendole**

**Vega pero qué demonios auh**- se queja

yo solo me limite a mirarla, no pude evitar mirar sus labios los cuales simplemente roce mientras dormía

**Sera mejor que me vaya- dijo en un tono raro**

**porque no te quedas mira que en la noche es algo peligroso manejar-dije preocupada**

**No Vega amo conducir de noche ,además prefiero el peligro antes de estar más tiempo contigo-dijo haciéndome entristecer **

**Bien -dije muy segura, y asi plantándole un** beso en su mejilla, y corriendo mi cuarto

**POV JADE**

Todo habia sido un extraño y estúpido sueño bueno al menos no todo, estoy segura que Tori beso mis labios , estoy tan segura que aun siento su sabor si tan solo hubiera tenido el valor suficiente de corresponder el beso, y no simplemente hacerme la dormida.

Maldición desde cuando soy tan cobarde , o acaso es verdad puedo ser mala con la demás gente pero con Vega no, ¿sera que estoy cambiando por Vega? eso no es posible

Al siguiente día en la escuela estuve todo el tiempo evitando ah Vega, excepto por la tonta clase de Sikowitz en donde obligada tuve que ir , para mi sorpresa

**Bien chicos les tengo noticias la pareja que tenga la mejor maqueta sera la que tenga que actuar en mi obra -**dijo Sikowitz sorprendiéndome

Vega y yo tenemos una escena romántica en la maqueta, lo que significa que si tendríamos la mejor maqueta ,volvería a besarla o por dios no, una parte de mi lo queria enserio pero la otra parte de mi detestaba la idea

Al terminar clases no me quedo más remedio que correr de ahí directamente a mi casa, no queria que ni Vega ni los demás notaran algo raro en mi, es que me sentía extraña y diferente.

HOLIS LAMENTO SI DEMORE EN PUBLICAR ESTE CAPITULO ESQUE AUN ESTOY HACIEDNO UN VIDEO JORI ,BUENO GRACIAS OR LOS REWIEW Y POR LEER


	7. I look at you

7. I look at you

POV Tori

Despues de clase llame por teléfono ah Jade para continuar haciendo el trabajo después de todo mañana ya era el día de la presentación, pero ella no contesta el teléfono y no respondia mis mensajes era como si hubiera desparecido , asi que pedí a Andre que me lleve hasta su casa y aquí estoy golpeando la puerta

**Hola-dice sorprendida al verme**

**Hola-**le digo con una gran sonrisa

**¿qué haces aquí**?-dice frunciendo el ceño

yo no sabía si tan solo arriesgarme y volver besarla ,pero solo suspire y dije .**Aun no terminamos de hacer la maqueta y es para mañana**

**-No tengo muchos ánimos de hacerla porque mejor no te vas ya Vega**-dice intentando cerrarme la puerta en la cara pero antes de que lo haga yo logro poner mi pie para impedirlo

**Tenemos que terminar el trabajo no lo voy hacer todo sola**-dije ya molesta

Ella solo me miro y suspiro - **Bien Vega vamos hacer tu estúpido trabajo ,pero solo lo hago porque ya quiero terminarlo de una vez, eso no quiere decir que quiera pasar más tiempo contigo**-dijo provocándome una tonta sonrisa en mis labios

Y asi sin más me jalo hasta su auto y manejo a mi casa ,ya que ahi tenemos todos los materiales de la maqueta

¿**Que harías si tendríamos que actuar**?-pregunte curiosa

esto hizo que Jade frene muy bruscamente el auto tanto que me obligue ah golpearme la nariz contra el parabrisas

**¿Estás Bien?-**dice- esperen la noto preocupada, desde cuando Jade West se preocupa por los demás

**-Si eso creo**-dije tocándome mi nariz

**-Déjame ver**-dice acercándose un poco más **- estas sangrando sera mejor si te llevo a un hospital-enserio está preocupada**

Ella cambia la ruta de mi casa al hospital, los doctores me atiende y aseguran que fue apenas un simple golpe que no hay que preocuparse tanto.

Jade aun esperaba afuera del hospital al menos eso pienso yo, entonces entra una enfermera debo admitir que es algo linda

**Hola-sonríe la enfermera**

**Hola-**dijo yo con una sonrisa

**¿como estas?-**pregunta sonriéndome

-**Bien, no creo ya que deba quedarme mas aquí**-dije frunciendo el ceño

**-ah sí con respecto ah eso pues si los doctores dijeron que no era nada serio, pero la chica que esta afuera los amenazo para que no te dieran de alta hasta estar seguros que no te paso nada**-dijo mirándome

**-Jade hizo eso** -dije sorprendida

**Si ,tiene una linda chica a su lado** -dice mirándome y poniéndome nerviosa ya que me toma de la mano

**Jade no es mi**-pero antes que continúe entra Jade por la puerta ,ella mira ah la enfermera como si fuera ah matarla asi que esta se retira rápidamente

**Veo que ya te sientes mejor**-dice con un tono extraño en su voz

**Te dije que estaba bien** -dije mirándola

ella solo asiente, y noto que se sienta en el sofá que está a unos cuantos metros de distancia de mí, no puedo dejar de mirarla se que está molesta por alguna razón, y es que se ve tan linda

¿**Por qué me miras asi Vega** ?-dice obligándome ah bajar la mirada

-**este yo es que- dije tartamudeando nerviosa, ella sonríe y se acerca mas **

**-este yo es que**-dice supuestamente imitándome

-**Que yo no hablo asi**-digo molesta

ella solo sonríe y me mira, por alguna razón ambas nos perdemos en nuestros ojos, hasta que ela interrumpe

-**Bueno Vega vamos hacer la tonta maqueta**-dice jalándome de nuevo hacia su auto

Durante el camino ah mi casa no dijimos ni una sola palabra. Al llegar ahi notamos que mis padres no estaban solo estaba Trina ,pero al notar ah Jade ella subió corriendo por las escaleras, es que ellas como que no se soportan

-**Bien que hay que -me mira molesta al descubrir que la maqueta ya estaba terminada**

**-solo queria pasar más tiempo contigo-admito algo roja y con un poco de miedo por ver su reacción**

BUENO ESTE ES EL FAMOSO CAPITULO 7 LAMENTTO LA DEMORA ESQUE EN VERDAD NO TENIA MUCHA INSPIRACION,Y ME BLOQUEE UN POCO , Y BIEN¿ CUAL CREEN QUE SE A LA REACCION DE JADE? ¿LA GOLPEARA O BESARA?


	8. You are the reason

8. **You are the reason**

POV JADE

Despues de practicamente huir de la escuela, vi la pantalla de mi teléfono iluminarse , para mi sorpresa era Vega, pero no queria ni quiero responderle aun no sé qué es lo que me pasa con ella, y ahí es cuando escucho que golpean la puerta, pense que Tori ya se habia cansado de insistir para mi sorpresa ahí estaba ella en la entrada de mi casa

**Hola-digo sorprendida**

**Hola-**me dice con una gran sonrisa de esas que me encantan ,espera no me encantan

**¿qué haces aquí**?-dije frunciendo el ceño

-**Aun no terminamos de hacer la maqueta y es para mañana-dice suspirando**

**-No tengo muchos ánimos de hacerla porque mejor no te vas ya Vega**-dije intentando cerrarle la puerta en la cara pero ella logro poner su pie para impedirlo

**Tenemos que terminar el trabajo no lo voy hacer todo sola**-dice ya molesta por alguna razón cuando está molesta se ve más linda

la miro y suspiro - **Bien Vega vamos hacer tu estúpido trabajo ,pero solo lo hago porque ya quiero terminarlo de una vez, eso no quiere decir que quiera pasar más tiempo contigo**-dije pensando en voz alta

Y asi sin más la jale hasta mi auto

¿**Que harías si tendríamos que actuar**?-pregunta ella sorprendiéndome tanto que hace que frene bruscamente lo cual hace que Vega se golpee la nariz contra el parabrisas

**¿Estás Bien?-**digo preocupada

**-Si eso creo**-dice tocándose la nariz

**-Déjame ver**-digo acercándome un poco mas **- estas sangrando sera mejor si te llevo a un hospital-dije preocupada**

Conduzco directamente al hospital, en cuanto los doctores salen y me aseguran que no es nada grave ,yo solo quiero que Tori esté bien asi que saco mis tijeras y les obligo ah que la revisen bien, al menos hasta estar segura de que no tienen nada grave

Cuando entre ah la habitación de Vega me la encontré con una enfermera tomada de la mano pero que rayos no la puedo dejar sola ni un minuto que ya se la están lanzando

**Veo que ya te sientes mejor**-digo fingiendo no estar molesta

**Te dije que estaba bien** -dijo mirándome, ay vamos no me mires asi pense

Yo solo me limite ah hacer asentir y sentarme en el sofá aun estaba un poco molesta porque ya estaba coqueteando con la enfermera, pero Tori no dejaba de mirarme enserio eso me ponía nerviosa

¿**Por qué me miras asi Vega** ?-dije para que baje su mirada y no note mi sonrojo

-**este yo es que- dijo nerviosa, ay más linda no puede ser rayos no **

**-este yo es que**-digo supuestamente imitándola tan solo para que se moleste ,me gusta verla enojada

-**Que yo no hablo asi**-dijo molesta

Ese es el momento que solo sonrió y la miro.

-**Bueno Vega vamos hacer la tonta maqueta**-dije jalándola al auto es que juro que si nos seguiamos mirando algo malo iba ah pasar

Llegamos por fin a casa de Vega , nos topamos con Trina aunque ella salió corriendo apenas me vio ,si Trina mejor corre

-**Bien que hay que -la miro molesta al descubrir que la maqueta ya estaba terminada**

**-solo queria pasar más tiempo contigo-admitió algo roja y nerviosa**

yo también quiero pasar tiempo contigo, ay no Jade no pienses eso esto es absurdo, entonces miro que Tori me ve como si buscara algo en mi mirada, ok no me mires asi no podre mas si sigues asi ah que rayos ,pienso mientras me acerco mas y asi de simple le robo un beso en sus labios , porque siento que estoy volando, ah no Jade espera estas besando ah Vega no esto no puede ser ,y asi sin más me aparto rápidamente de ella la miro y solo salgo corriendo

**Jade espera**- oigo que Tori me grita ,pero ya es un poco tarde ya que arranque ah toda velocidad.

Intento no pensar en lo que senti por ese beso, pero es que simplemente no puedo, no puedo sacar su sabor, su aroma, la forma que me hizo sentir ah no Jade no , y entonces decido prender la radio para asi entretenerme un poco.

Pero no funciona ya que en la radio transmiten la canción You are the reason cantada por Beyonce, se que esa canción la escribió Tori con Andre, me lo dijo Beck cuando éramos novios.

Se que la canción se la dedico ah Trina , pero ahora que la escucho bien puede llegar a tener varios significados , es casi como me siento en este momento pienso al volver ah escuchar la canción incluso ah cantarla en voz alta

**Y BIEN QUE LES PARECIO ESTE CAPITULO DESPUES DE TODO TENIA QUE PONER EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE JADE ¿QUE CREEN QUE PASE AHORA CON TORI Y JADE? AH Y MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REWIEW AUNQUE NO LO CREAN TODOS ELLOS ME DAN ANIMOS DE SEGUIR ESCIBIENDO**


	9. Jealous Guy

9. Jealous guy

POV TORI

Despues de lo que sucedió con Jade, ella no daba señales de vida, la busque en todos lados de la escuela y nada, ya en la clase de Sikowitz supuse que se presentaría ya que hoy era la entrega del trabajo pero no fue asi Sikowitz dijo que nuestro trabajo era el ideal para la obra, no le preste mucha atención ya que miraba a la puerta todo el tiempo .

Ya casi terminaban las clases, y estaba comenzado ah desesperarme, ya que no encontré a Jade por ningun lado, hasta que senti que de repente alguien me jalaba al café asalto , era nada más ni nada menos que Jade, se veía algo seria y nerviosa

ella no dijo ni una sola palabra solo volvió ah besarme , al instante de separarnos y cuando estaba ah punto de decir algo, ella me sorprendió al momento en que comenzó a cantarme

I was trying to catch your eyes  
Thought that you was trying to hide  
I was swallowing my pain  
I was swallowing my pain

I didn't mean to hurt you  
I'm sorry that I made you cry  
Oh no, I didn't want to hurt you  
I'm just a jealous guy, watch out  
I'm just a jealous guy, look out babe  
I'm just a jealous guy

Al finalizar la canción ella me miro y solo me dijo: Victoria Vega quieres ser mi novia

A lo que yo solo respondí con un beso

POV Jade

No sabía qué hacer con todo esto que sentía ,de alguna forma tenía que decir a Tori lo que sentía, porque desde que escuche esa canción en la radio entendí todo lo que me pasaba , asi que decidí dedicarle una canción , pense que el mejor lugar seria en donde almorzamos ya que por esa hora ya no se encontraba nadie en ese lugar.

Cuando la jale solo la mire y la bese es que no puedo ya resistirme ah esos labios, me sentía tan nerviosa pero al final lo logre conseguí que sea mi novia.

Pero ahora teníamos un problema más que enfrentarnos como decírselo ah los demás

HOLA A TODOS LAMENTO LA TARDANZA PERO ESQUE EN VERDAD NO SABIA COMO ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPITULO POR ESO SOLO ES COMO UN RELLENO PARA EL CAPITULO 10 SOLO HASTA LLEGAR AH CLARAR MIS IDEAS , SI ASI ES SUFRI DE NUEVO UN BLOQUEO DE ESCRITORIA DGUAL GRACIAS POR SUS REWIEW Y LAMENTO QUE ESTE CAP SEA MUY CORTO


	10. Peramaps

POV Tori

Despues de algunos días de aceptar ser novia de Jade entre escapadas y besos ocultos, y además repasar la obra , estabamos juntas abrazadas viendo televisión, cuando de repente recibo una llamada de Cat algo desesperada , ella dijo que revise la aplicación pera mapas , y ahí estaba yo, no veía nada raro hasta que Jade hizo zoom y ahí estabamos ambas besándonos, me pareció una foto tierna pero a la vez una problema ya que posiblemente todos la verían

-Maldición Tori y ahora que vamos hacer-dijo mi hermosa novia paseándose de un lado al otro

-pues tenemos dos opciones : les decimos a todos, o intentamos borrar esa foto -dije abrazándola para calmarla

ella como siempre , acepto mi abrazo, al separarnos su sonrisa de tengo una idea estaba plasmada en su hermoso rostro

-¿Y bien que piensas hacer?-pregunte curiosa

-Ya lo veras, ya lo veras- repitió sonriendo y robándome un corto beso

-no me piensas decir -dije haciéndole un puchero

-No aunque tu puchero sea irresistible tendrás que esperar hasta mañana -dijo volviendo a besarme

-ay por favor -dije ahora robándole un beso el cual se fue intensificando un poco mas

- Tori-escucho como suspira entre besos.

Pero en es momento escuchamos la puerta abrirse y nos separamos enseguida

-¿Que hace ella aquí?-pregunta Trina mirando a Jade

-estamos repasando para nuestra obra-dije rápidamente

Trina solo nos miro extraño y se fue para su habitación.

-creo que tengo que irme-dijo Jade mirándome

-Entiendo -dije suspirando

-te veo mañana si -dijo dándome un corto beso en los labios y asi sin mas marchándose

POV JADE

Si asi es soy novia de Vega pueden creerlo, pero la verdad preferí que nuestra relación se mantenga en secreto, Cat me confesó que sabía todo desde que nos vio escabulléndonos al cuarto del conserje, la amenace con cortar a su peluche si se lo decía ay alguien.

Asi que aquí estaba viendo televisión con mi hermosa novia , recibimos una llamada de Cat las cual realmente nos sorprendió

Esa foto de pera mapas en donde ella y yo nos estabamos besando, esa aplicación la puede ver todo el mundo desde su celular

-Maldición Tori y ahora que vamos hacer-dije paseándome de aun lado al otro

-pues tenemos dos opciones : les decimos a todos, o intentamos borrar esa foto -dijo abrazándome , yo mientras disfrutaba de sus abrazos, pense en un excelente plan asi que solo sonreí

-¿Y bien que piensas hacer?-pregunta curiosa

-Ya lo veras, ya lo veras- dije sonriendole y robándole un beso, ay como me gusta besarla

-no me piensas decir -dijo con un hermoso puchero

-No aunque tu puchero sea irresistible tendrás que esperar hasta mañana dije volviendo a besarla

-ay por favor -dijo robándome un beso de esos que me vuelven loca.

Pero en ese momento escuchamos la puerta abrirse y nos separamos enseguida

-¿Que hace ella aquí?-pregunta Trina mirándome extraño

-estamos repasando para nuestra obra-dijo mi hermosa novia rápidamente

Trina solo nos miro extraño y se fue para su habitación.

-creo que tengo que irme-dije algo molesta

-Entiendo -dijo suspirando

-te veo mañana si -dije dándole un beso y solo marchándome

BUENO AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO 10 LAMENTO LA DEMORA , PERO COMO YA SE LOS HABIA DICHO AVECES ME FALTA INSPIRACION YA QUE LES RECUERDO ESTE FF ERA SOLO DE UN CAPITULO EN FIN ¿CUAL CREEN QUE SEA EL PLAN DE JADE? GRACIAS POR LEERME


	11. what's happening

11. what's happening

POV JADE

Al llegar ah la escuela jale ah Sinjin, al cuarto de el conserje le dije que se quedara un momento ahí hasta que vi ah Tori llegar y también la jale

-Jade que sucede -dijo quejándose

-¿qué está haciendo Sinjin aquí?-pregunto frotandose el brazo

-El se va a encargar de borrar la foto si no -dije abriendo y cerrando mis tijeras

-Jade se un poco más amable si -dijo mi novia acariciando mi brazo

-De que están hablando-dijo Sinjin frunciendo el ceño

-Sinjin serias tan amable de borrar esta foto-dijo mi novia mostrándole su celular

-El solo nos miro sorprendido- Lo sabia -dijo después de un tiempo sorprendiéndonos

-pueden pagarme en-lo interrumpí

-efectivo. pizza o abrazos ya lo se-dije molesta

-Jade-dijo Tori reprendiéndome

-está bien ten aquí esta tu pizza, solo encárgate de borrar la fotografía -dije saliendo del closet

-En ese momento me topo con Beck por alguna razon se ve molesto

-Jade tenemos que hablar-dijo molesto

POV TORI

-ella acostumbra hacer eso -dije mirando la puerta

-hacen una linda pareja-dijo Sinjin sacándome del trance

-gracias -dije sonriendole

-bien mira hay que entrar al servido de peramap, y poner el código no se demora tanto-dij explicando el procedimiento para eliminar la fotografía

-Bien intenta borrarla lo más rápido posible si-dije siendo amble y marchándome

-En a clase de Sikowitz estabamos repasando para la obra pero en verdad no podía concentrarme. Beck nos miraba de una forma llena de odio, y Jade lo miraba de igual o peor manera entonces me pregunte¿ que rayos pasa?

Y BIEN UE CREEN QUE PASE AHORA, QUE CREEN QUE FUE LO QUE BECK LE DIGO AH JADE ESO LO SABRAN MAS ADELANTE GRACIAS A TODOS POR ESOS REWIEW , LAMENTO SI ESTE CAPITUO ES COALGO CORTO PERO PARA LA PROXIMA ESPERO Q SEA UN POCO MAS LARGO


	12. I am with you

12. I am with you

anteriormente

En ese momento me topo con Beck por alguna razón se ve molesto

-Jade tenemos que hablar-dijo molesto

-yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo- dije más molesta

-ah sí yo creo que si, soy tu mejor amigo porque no me dijiste que salías con Tori

-¿que como supiste?-dije sorprendida

-por esto- dijo mostrándome su teléfono en el estaba la imagen mía y de Tori besándonos

-Pense que Sinjin ya se habia encargado de borrar esa imagen -dije molesta

-sí pero yo me la descargue, y si no dejas ah Tori se la voy ah enviar a todos los de la escuela mejor la pondré en the slap-dijo sonriendo sínicamente

-sabes que tu no me dices que hacer o que no de hecho nadie me dice que hacer o que no hacer -dije muy molesta y entrando ya a el aula

POV TORI

-Sabes creo que estas un poco loca pero Te amo desde el primer día que te vi-dije supuestamente en mi personaje

-Esto es una locura hace pocos días te odiaba y ahora no quiero tenerte lejos -dijo Jade acercándose un poco más la verdad estaba realmente nerviosa ,porque me bese en clases en el escenario delante de todos ,entonces mire al frente y vi la mirada de odio de Beck.

La verdad eso me entristeció un poco después de todo el es nuestro amigo

Antes de que continúe mi siguiente línea ring la campana

-Bien chicos eso es todo por hoy nos veremos mañana -dijo Sikowitz

Jade me miro y enseguida me jalo al armario del conserje, luego de robarme un beso -dijo Beck acaba de amenazar con publicar en de slap nuestra foto

-¿ y qué haremos?-pregunte ocultando mi sonrisa

-pues nos adelantaremos -dijo sacando su celular , me sorprendió tanto lo que hizo que apenas guardo su teléfono ya la queria comer a besos

HOLIS ESTE ES EL CAPITULO NUEMERO 12 ESPERO Y LES GUSTE , LAMENTO LA TARDANZA ESTA VES ME RETRAZE UN POCO POR MIS RESPONSABILIDADES Y ESO EN FIN MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REWIEW ¿QUE CREEN QUE HIZO JADE PARA QUE TORI LA QUIERA COMER A BESOS?


	13. Love and Kisses

13. Love and Kisses

anteriormente

Jade me miro y enseguida me jalo al armario del conserje, luego de robarme un beso -dijo Beck acaba de amenazar con publicar en de slap nuestra foto

-¿ y qué haremos?-pregunte ocultando mi sonrisa

-pues nos adelantaremos -dijo sacando su celular, ya asi poniendo la foto en the slap

-estás segura- dije abrazándola fuerte

-esto está bien nos mantendremos unidas siempre, donde quiera que vayamos y estemos .

-Todo el mundo necesita saber, no es por la amenaza de Beck es porque Te amo -dijo sorprendiéndome

Te amo-dije acercándome a besarla, el beso comienza ah ser cada vez más intenso ,hasta que escucho un suspiro que me obliga a detenerme

-¿pasa algo?-pregunta preocupada

-No es solo que- sonrió -desde cuando eres tan cursi

-Si está bien lo admito me cambiaste-dijo algo molesta

-Te amo fue lo único que pude decir, esta vez fue ella la que me robo un beso que se intensificó

-jade suspiro-estamos en el armario -dije algo roja

-no mi amor ya salimos del amor -dijo besando mi cuello

-No me refiero a eso, me refiero a que estamos en la escuela-dije casi sin aliento

-y eso que a mi nada me detiene-dijo poniendo seguro a la puerta

POV JADE

No creas que te vas a salir con la tuya Beck Oliver pienso mientras lo miro molesta.

Ring , apenas y escuche el timbre jale a Tori al armario del conserje.

-Todo el mundo necesita saber, no es por la amenaza de Beck es porque Te amo -dije nerviosa

-Te amo-dijo se acercándose a besarme, el beso comienza ah ser cada vez más intenso tanto que me quita el aliento

-¿pasa algo?-pregunto preocupada ya que ella dejo de besarme

-No es solo que- sonríe -desde cuando eres tan cursi

-Si está bien lo admito me cambiaste-dije algo molesta

-Te amo fue lo único dijo, yo solo le robe un beso

-jade suspira-estamos en el armario -dijo algo roja

-no mi amor ya salimos del amor -dije besando su cuello

-No me refiero a eso, me refiero a que estamos en la escuela-dijo casi sin aliento

-y eso que a mi nada me detiene-dijo poniendo seguro a la puerta,sin siquiera darme cuenta ya estaba comenzando a tocarla por todos lados

-Jade detente-escuche decir a Tori molesta

-¿Que sucede ? -pregunte curiosa

-es que yo -dijo con un noto rojo en sus mejillas el cual me hizo verla más linda

continuara

HOLIS A TODOS JEJEJ SI SE QUE EN PARTE ME PORTE UN POCO MALA DEJANDO INCONCLUSO ESTE CAPITULO DEL FAN FICTION .PERO TRANQILOS NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE PRONTO PUBLICARE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO EN FIN ¿QUE CREEN QUE PASE CON TORI Y JADE? O MAS BIEN ¿ QUE SERA LO QUE TORI LE DIJO A JADE? BUENO GRACIAS POR LEERME


	14. Confession

14 . Confession

Pov Tori

-y eso que a mi nada me detiene-dijo poniendo seguro a la puerta

-Jade detente-dije molesta

-¿Que sucede ? -pregunta curiosa

-es que yo -dije con un noto rojo en mis mejillas. como podría decir a Jade que soy virgen pense nerviosa

-Tu-dijo mirándome atentamente

-yo no eh estado con nadie-dije mas roja

-eres virgen-dijo directamente ,yo solo asentí con la cabeza

-que linda eres -dijo mirándome y apretando mis cachetes

-auch.- me queje

-no te preocupes si lo haremos cuando este lista-dijo dándome un beso muy tierno

Despues salimos del armario del conserje y pode notar que algunos nos veían mal. pero Jade los veía peor .

asi que pense no tengo que preocuparme Jade se encarga de ellos entonces Cat interrumpe mis pensamientos

-Yeah dice abrazándome emocionada

-hey cat quita tus brazos de alrededor de mi novia-dijo Jade molesta

-pero si solo las estoy felicitando-dijo Cat algo triste

Antes de que Jade pueda decir algo llega Andre con una gran sonrisa -ya era hora de que ambas se den cuenta-comenta sorprendiéndonos.

Noto que Beck se nos acerca pienso tal vez nos salude pero el solo saluda Andre y no nos dirige la palabra y eso me entristece un poco

-no le hagas caso el es un idiota-comenta mi novia notando mi tristeza

Pov Jade

-Jade detente-dijo molesta

-¿Que sucede ? -pregunte curiosa

-es que yo -dijo con un noto rojo en sus mejillas.

-Tu-dije mirándola atentamente

-yo no eh estado con nadie-dije mas roja

-eres virgen-dije directamente

-que linda eres -dije mirándola y apretando sus hermosos cachetes

-auch.- se queja

-no te preocupes si lo haremos cuando este lista-dije dándole un beso muy tierno.

cundo salimos de ahí note todas la miradas sobre nosotras ,si es cierto soy cursi ,pero que sea cursi no significa que corte con mis tijeras a quien nos juzgue

-Yeah dice abrazando Cat a mi novia lo cual enserio me molesta

-hey cat quita tus brazos de alrededor de mi novia-dije molesta

-pero si solo las estoy felicitando-dijo Cat algo triste

Antes de que diga algo mas ,llega Andre con una gran sonrisa -ya era hora de que ambas se den cuenta-comenta sorprendiéndonos.

Noto que Beck se nos acerca ,el hace un gesto para saludar a Andre y se va , a mi me vale si el nos saludo o no ,pero entonces veo a Tori algo triste, se que le importa porque después de todo el es nuestro migo

-no le hagas caso el es un idiota-es lo único que puedo decir para luego darle un apasionado beso al frente de todos

HOLIS JEJJE ESTE ES CAPITULO NUMERO 14 ES INCREIBLE QUE DE ESTE FF QUE LO HICE DE UN SOLO CAP SALGAN YA 14 MIL GRACIAS POR CADA UNO DE SUS COMENTARIOS PARA SER SINCERA ESTE CAPITULO NO ME GUSTO MUCHO COMO QUEDO, PERO BUENO SI ES MAS LARGO QUE LOS DEMAS


	15. La Obra

15. La Obra

Pov Tori

por fin era el día tan esperado para mi y para y Jade y para todos era el momento de la función, estaba realmente nerviosa ya que aunque todos los chicos de la escuela sabían lo que tenía con Jade, mis padres no sabían ,Trina sorprendentemente no abrió la boca

y aquí estaba con un bigote , me recordaba aquella obra que hizo que me enamore mas de Jade cuando yo era el astronauta Walter

faltaba poco tiempo para salir al escenario

-**Mi amor estas lista-me interrumpió mi hermosa novia**

**-Eso creo -dije nerviosa**

**-tranquila si saldrá bien** -dijo besando mis labios antes de salir al escenario

La escena transcurría en una casa, la verdad es que intentamos hacer todo estilo Romeo y Julieta ,pero Jade no es "tan romántica" asi que decidimos que sería en una casa en donde la chica confiesa su amor por el "chico", pense que nuestra maqueta no ganaría, después de todo es una escena simple y cotidiana ,pero Sikowitz aseguro que todo estaba muy bien elaborado, cada detalle y que por eso nos escogió para hacer la obra.

la obra comenzaba con beso de la chica

-_**Sabes creo que estas un poco loca pero Te amo desde el primer día que te vi-dije supuestamente en mi personaje**_

_**-Esto es una locura hace pocos días te odiaba y ahora no quiero tenerte lejos -dijo Jade en su personaje acercándose un poco más**_

_**-tal vez siempre me amaste ,pero ´por alguna razón no te diste cuenta hasta ahora-dije acariciando su mejilla**_

_**-ahí es cuando siento sus labios de nuevo sobre los mios -noto que por alguna razón no puede evitar reírse **_

_**Y asi sin más se va, yo corro tras de ella, empieza a llover y le doy un apasionado beso y asi termina la obra**_

POV JADE

Tori y yo salimos al escenario para agradecer a nuestro querido publico, veo a Harold en el publico, este intenta acercarse a mi novia, yo simplemente le aprieto mas su mano y asi salimos del escenario

-**Estuviste muy bien Liz-dice mi novia mencionando el nombre de mi personaje **

**- tu no estuviste tan mal Víctor - sonrió y le robo un beso-tu bigote pica comento mientras rio más alto.**

Somos interrumpidas por el tonto de Harold que fue a buscar a Mi novia a el camerino

-**wow -dice sonriendo como idiota ya que nos vio besándonos**

**-Que vienes hacer aquí-digo muy molesta**

**-vengo a ver a mi chica-dice mirando a Tori**

**-yo no soy tu chica ,ni nada -dice mi novia molesta**

**-Pense que te gustaban ms caricias -dice Harold acercando se mas**

**-ni se te ocurra acercarte mas -dijo poniéndome al frente de el**

**-o sino que -dijo retándome **

**-Tú te lo buscaste -dije dándole un puñetazo en la cara**

**El solo salió corriendo como niñita asustada**

**-Jade no era necesario que lo golpees-dijo Tori regañándome**

**-Lo siento no pude controlarme-dije algo triste**

-**Ya aprenderás a controlarte -dijo dándome un beso, entonces la puerta de nuevo se abrió de repente**

-Victoria Vega-gritaron

HOLIS JEJJE ESTE ES EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO LAMENTO SI ME DEMORE ALGO EN ESCRIBIR SE QUE LA OBRA TALVEZ NO ES MUY BUENA PERO QUERI QUE FUERA POCO CONOCIDA ADEMAS QUE ESE ERA EL FF ORIGINAL EL DE UN SOLO CAPITULO ,MIL GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS Y BIEN YA SE DIERON LA IDEA DE QUIEN SOPRENDIO A TORI Y JADE BESANDOSE DIGAMEN JEJE


	16. Past,Present and Future

**16-Past,Present and Future**

**Anteriormente**

**Ya aprenderás a controlarte -dijo dándome un beso, entonces la puerta de nuevo se abrió de repente**

-Victoria Vega-gritaron

-Mamá, Papá dije nerviosa

-que significa esto dice mi padre jalándome del brazo

-Señores yo amo a su hija -dijo mi novia tomándome del otro brazo

Despues de el forcejeo entre Jade y mi padre, el termina ganando y asi llevándome directo a su auto

-No puedes decidir por mi corazón-dije gritándole a mi padre

-es una chica -hablo por fin mamá

-A mi no me importa la amo-dije gritándoles

-También Te amo-dijo Jade tomándome del brazo corriendo junto a mi

-victoria Vega vuelve acá jovencita-escuche gritar a mi padre desde lejos

POV JADE

Todo se volvió una locura cuando los padres de Tori nos descubrieron, pero yo no podía dejar las cosas asi que aquí estoy manejando a toda prisa con mi novia de copiloto

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunto mi novia curiosa y con una hermosa sonrisa

-Pues por el momento a mi casa, después ya veremos

-Y que hay de tus padres-pregunta nerviosa

-ellos no están en casa de nuevo decidieron ir de viaje a no se donde-dije tranquilamente

-Está bien-suspiro y se acomodo en el asiento para asi quedarse dormida

Al llegar a casa tuve que despertarla

Aunque no decíamos ninguna palabra sabia que estaba triste por lo de sus padres ,pero de alguna forma siempre le hare saber que manteniéndonos juntas, nada ni nadie podrá vencer el amor que tenemos la una por la otra

-creo que sera mejor si duermo en el sillón-dijo algo triste

-no puedes dormir en mi cuarto y yo en el de mis padres-dije rápidamente

- para serte sincera esta casa me da como miedo-admitió algo roja

-sonrió-te gustaría dormir conmigo

-la verdad si-dijo mas roja

Fuimos a mi cuarto , le preste una pijama, ella enseguida se fue al baño a cambiarse, ella solo me abrazo y se quedo dormida al instante yo suspire y solo mire como dormía hasta que el sueño me gane

Al siguiente día

La idea de que mi hermosa novia despertara a mi lado no estaba nada mal. Tuve que prestarle algo de ropa ,después de todo ella escapo de casa y no traía sus cosas

En la escuela todos hablaban de una sola cosa nuestra graduación, la verdad eso me molestaba y preocupaba mucho ya que no se que pasaría con mi relación con Tori en el futuro

Pero bueno ,Lo más importante era que no habia señales de los padres de Tori después de lo que paso ayer , esto era bueno para mí y malo para ella

Pov Tori

Ahí estaba yo en la escuela con una ropa diferente a la que suelo usar, no me molestaba tanto llevarla después de todo tiene el olor de Jade ,lo que me molesta es la forma en que la gente me ve.

Habia llorado casi toda la noche pensando en lo que paso ayer con mis Padres , tanto que incluso me habia olvidado de que un productor famoso vendría a la escuela hoy para asi sacar nuevos talentos .

- y estas lista-me interrumpió Andre

-eso creo -dije nerviosa

Bien ahora sigue Tori Vega-dijo una muchacha , yo solo me pare al frente y cante con todo el corazón

BIEN ESTE SI ES EL CAPITULO COMPLETO ¿QUE CREEN QUE PASE CON TORI? Y SUS PADRES, Y EL PRODUCTOR , EL CAPITULO NUEMERO 17 LLEVARA EL MISMO TITULO DE ESTE SERA ALGO ASI COMO UNA SEGUNDA PARTE DE ESTE GRACIAS POR LEERME


	17. Pasado, Presente y Futuro

17. Pasado, Presente y Futuro

POV TORI

Habia pasado apenas un día desde que me presente al frente de el productor y no recibía noticias ni de él, ni de mis padres, intente que Trina me diera noticias pero ella dijo que lo que ellos dijeron era muy doloroso y que sera mejor mantener las cosas asi, bueno al menos me ayudo trayendome un poco de ropa.

En cuanto a mi relación con Jade se fortalecía cada vez mas aunque me daba un poco de miedo perderla después de todo aun no tenemos intimidad

**-Jade -dije mirándola**

**-Si -dijo mientras miraba la televisión**

**-Estas bien con esto de ya sabes -dije algo roja**

**-de que -dijo sonriéndome **

**- de- hice una pausa - ya sabes**

**-mm- dijo ella dándome un beso tierno ,para luego volverse apasionado, pero entonces mi teléfono empieza a sonar**

**-tengo -beso-que-beso-contestar-dije entre besos**

**-agg -dijo quejándose**

**-diga**

**-hola buenas tardes estoy hablando con la srta victoria vega-escuche que decían de el otro lado de la línea**

**-si con la misma**

**-llamo para comunicarle que ****Timbaland el productor musical más famoso desea conversar con usted**

**-Enserio -dije saltando de felicidad**

**-Asi es a esperamos mañana a las 4 pm en el caja negra**

**-claro con gusto iré hasta luego**

**-¿Quien era? -pregunto algo molesta mi novia**

**-****Timbaland quiere hablar conmigo pues creerlo-le dije sonriendole**

**-el productor de Alicia keys y Riahnna quiere hablarte-dijo con tono extraño**

**-si asi es -dije sonriendo mas**

**-ah ok -dijo de nuevo mirando la televisión**

**-¿te pasa algo?-pregunte frunciendo el ceño**

**Desde ese dia Jade a cambado su actitud conmigo, la eh notada realmente muy extraña, cada vez que le hablo de lo de Timbaland, ella enseguida cambia de tema**

**Bueno aqui estoy en el caja negra**

**-Buenos dias srta Vega -me saluda con areton de manos**

**-buenas tardes-sonrió**

**-Bueno queria hablar contigo sobre tu futuro, puedo tutearte verdad-dije alzando una ceja**

**-si claro-dije sonriendole**

**-Bueno como te decía quiero grabar un disco contigo-dijo tranquilamente**

**-enserio-dije saltando de felicidad**

**-Asi es solo que este sera grabado en nueva york-dijo sorprendiéndome**

**-espere me esta diciendo que viva en nueva york -dije sorprendida**

**-exactamente su producción sera únicamente ahí , y bien aceptas o no**

**-aun no termino el colegio -dije rápidamente**

**-si claro lo sé, pero sé que ya no falta mucho para graduarte -dijo muy seguro**

**-pero es que sería dejar a mis amigos mi familia y a mi vida amorosa -dije en tono de pregunta**

**-exactamente si, uno tiene que hacer sacrificios para triunfaren el futuro-dijo intentando convencerme**

**-podría pensarlo-dije tímidamente**

**-está bien no hay problema , cuando estés segura solo mi llamas si ,aquí tienes mi tarjeta-dijo marchándose**

**BUENO NO QUERIA TARDAR DEMASIADO EN ACTUALIZAR ASI QUE ESTE ES EL CAPITULO NUEMERO 17 Y BIEN ¿ QUE CREEN QUE DECIADA TORI IRSE A NUEVA YORK O QUEDARSE? MIL GRACIAS POR LEER **


	18. I do not want to miss

**Advertencia: M , Si lee sera bajo su propia responsabilidad**

18. **I do not want to miss**

POV Jade

**-Timbaland quiere hablar conmigo pues creerlo-me dijo sonriéndome**

**-el productor de Alicia keys y Riahnna quiere hablarte-dije fingiendo mi tristeza**

**-si asi es -dijo sonriendo mas**

**-ah ok -dije de nuevo mirando la televisión**

Desde ese día eh evitado a Tori y su conversación sobre eso, es que Tori ya tiene un Futuro planeado y yo aun no lo tengo, y la verdad no se qué sería de mi futuro sin ella a mi lado, mas estos días que eh compartido mas con ella practicamente vivimos juntas, después de todo sus padres hicieron como si nunca hubieran tenido una hija ,y mis padres pues nunca volvieron de viaje

**-¿Y bien qué tal te fue? -pregunte preparando un cafe**

**-Bien-dijo en tono extraño**

**- hay algo que no me quieres contar-dije molesta**

**-no -dijo sorprendiéndome con un apasionado beso**

**-Tori-dije suspirando- sabes bien que si me das esos besos no voy a poder controlarme**

**-y quien dijo que quiero que lo hagas -dijo besando mi cuello**

**-estás segura -dije en un susurro**

**ella solo asintió, y asi fue como yo baje mi mano más abajo de su espalda, note como solto un pequeño grito**

**-estas bien-dije separándome un poco **

**-si -dijo sofriéndome**

**la tome de la mano y la dirigí a mi habitación, empecé a besarla muy despacio y delicadamente, para luego por fin probar sus labios, la danza de nuestras lenguas duro lo sufiente para yo estar encima de ella .**

**No tan rápido-dijo esta vez obligándome a estar debajo de ella, **comenzó a besar mi cuello y acariciar mi estomago , siento como su mano va subiendo a mis pechos, aun por encima de la ropa,

**-mm Tori no sabia que eres tan buena esto-dije en susurros**

**Te amo tanto Jade West susurro en mi oído, provocándome un completo escalofrió, la ayude quitándome la blusa, mientras yo me deleitaba de su cuello y acariciaba su estomago.**

**comenzó a besar mis hombros para luego bajar a mis pechos por encima del sujetador y de ahí a lamer mi ombligo el cual la volvió loca **

**mm Tori-gemía yo mientras intentaba quitarle su blusa **

**me sorprendió cuando ella se la saco por si misma y me dejo ver su hermosos sujetador ,senti su mano en mis piernas bajando de arriba abajo, lo único que yo pude hacer fue apretar un poco su pompis **

**Entonces mi siguiente movimiento fue colocarla encima de mi ,para asi desabrochar su sujetador , note que ella enseguida se cubrió**

**Me separe un poco de ella y sin decir ni una palabra apague la luz y encendí la lámpara**

**-mejor-fue lo único que pude decir**

**Ella solo se limito a asentir, continúe besando sus labios muy lentamente , ella de nuevo me giro y se coloco debajo , desabrocho mi sujetador y senti como besaba mi cuello y bajaba mas hasta mis pechos ahí estaba succionando y lamiendo mi pezón izquierdo mientras que el derecho lo apretaba con su mano me estaba volviendo loca, yo sin darme cuenta ya estaba acariciando sus muslos, no aguante mas queria sentirla ,queria tenerla, queria que sienta todo el amor que tengo para darle, desabroche su pantalón y empeche a acariciar sus piernas por debajo**

**mmm Jade -gemía mientras sus besos bajaban a mi ombligo**

**saque su pantalón muy delicadamente, mientras ella hizo lo mismo, la mire por un momento, en medio de la oscuridad podía notar sus ojos color marrón**

**Bese sus labios y oh por dios Tori ya tenia su mano en mi sexo **

**-ah Tori no pude evitar gemir con cada movimiento que hacía, tampoco pude evitar acariciar a Tori en donde ella me estaba acariciando.**

**La acariciaba muy despacio ,mientras que ella aceleraba cada vez mas y mas**

**-aww Tori-gemía como loca, lentamente introduje un dedo dentro de ella , ella gimio un poco y imito mis movimientos**

**Ambas llegamos a nuestro orgasmo al mismo tiempo y eso me encanto**

**-No quiero Perderte -dijo mi hermosa novia antes de quedarse dormida **

**BUENO AMENTO SI TARDE UN POCO EN ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPITULO ESQUE UERIA QUE FUERA PERFECTO MIL GRACIAS POR LEERME Y POR CADA COMENTARIO**


	19. the fight

fight**  
**

POV Jade

Cuando desperté ahí estaba mi hermosa novia a mi lado pero en eso llego un mensaje a su celular

Y bien que fue lo que decidiste vivirás en nueva york logre leer , no es que este invadiendo su privacidad o algo asi pero enserio nueva york

Yo solo suspire me levante a preparar café, cuando regrese ya con dos tazas en mi mano

-Jade-dijo mi novia mirando a todos lados

-Aquí estoy-dije mirándola y haciendo una pausa ¿Estás de acuerdo con todo lo que paso anoche entre nosotras?

Ella solo oculto su rostro en la almohada , Tori -dije acercándome

-Estoy bien es solo que, es algo importante y queria que también lo fuera para ti-dijo mirándome

-Lo es-dije acariciando su cabello

-Cuando desperté esta mañana y no estabas ,pense que todo habia sido un sueño

-lo sé y créeme que yo no queria apartarme de ti, pero entonces tu celular sonó-dije fingiendo mi enojo

-y que tiene que ver mi celular el que no estés aquí conmigo -dijo frunciendo el ceño

-Averígualo tu misma-dije ya molesta

ella tomo el celular y leyó : Y bien que fue lo que decidiste vivirás en nueva york

-Cuando pensabas decírmelo-dije casi gritando

-Jade es que yo -dijo dudando

-Iras a nueva york -dije intentando calmarme

-No lo sé-dijo algo triste

-como que no lo sabes-dije más molesta

-se trata de mi futuro-dijo segura

-Tu futuro por favor ni siquiera nos hemos graduado y tu ya tienes planeado tu futuro -dije molesta

-Yo no quiero perderte-dijo segura

-entonces no hagas esto-dije marchándome y lanzando la puerta

POV TORI

Simplemente no podía creerlo era nuestra primera pelea y yo ya estaba ahí destrozada mis lagrimas se hicieron presentes aunque intente ser fuerte, vamos es una simple pelea todo pasara, es que Jade tiene razón ni siquiera nos graduamos , podrías ver más posibilidades , además aun debes de seguir en la universidad o acaso no quieres prepararte mas , luchaba con mis pensamientos hasta que el sonido de mi celular los interrumpió

-y bien Tori ya decidiste-escuche decir del otro lado de la línea

Continuara...

BUENO ESTE ES EL CAPITULO 19 LA VERDAD NO QUERIA HACER ESTE FAN FCTION TAN LARGO INCLUSO PLANEE TERMINARLO EN EL CAPITULO 20 PERO AL PARECER NO SERA ASI MIL GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEERME Y BEN DIGAMEN ¿YA SABEN QUE DECICION TOMO TORI?


	20. El Beso

20.**El Beso**

Antriormente

POV TORI

Simplemente no podía creerlo era nuestra primera pelea y yo ya estaba ahí destrozada mis lagrimas se hicieron presentes aunque intente ser fuerte, vamos es una simple pelea todo pasara, es que Jade tiene razón ni siquiera nos graduamos , podrías ver más posibilidades , además aun debes de seguir en la universidad o acaso no quieres prepararte mas , luchaba con mis pensamientos hasta que el sonido de mi celular los interrumpió

-y bien Tori ya decidiste-escuche decir del otro lado de la línea

-no, necesito más tiempo para pensar -dije molesta

-te dimos todo el tiempo que querías es un si o un no-dijeron del otro lado de la línea

-si en verdad les interesara pues respetarían mi tiempo-dije colgando molesta

y para empeorar el día Jade no paso en casa durante todo el día, se supone que los fines de semana siempre disfrutamos el día, ahh suspiro

POV JADE

Despues de la pelea no queria ver a Tori, asi que aunque no queria molestar a Cat y Sam, ahí estaba yo golpeando a puerta

-Jade-dijo gritando y abrazándome

- suéltame Cat- me queje

-Lo siento-dijo apartándose algo triste

-a esta bien ten

-yeah dulce-dijo emocionada

-¿y donde esta Sam?-pregunte curiosa

-se fue a Seattle a ver algunas cosas-dijo algo triste

-ok fue lo único que pude decir

al entrar a casa me tope con una gran sorpresa, ahí estaban Robbie, Andre, Beck y el chico de cabello esponjado jugando cartas supongo que desde que Tori vive conmigo, no tienen donde jugar

-Los llame para que me acompañen es que enserio me sentía sola -dijo mi pelirroja amiga

Yo solo asentí

-¿Estás bien ? supe lo que paso con Tori -dijo Beck acercando se a mi

-Wow que rápido corren las noticias no-dije mirando molesta a Cat

-Podemos hablar-dijo Beck mirándome

-No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo-dije molesta y marchándome, oí unos pasos atrás de mi los cuales en verdad no preste atención, hasta que el me viro y me beso

continuara...

HOlA LAMENTO HABERME TARDADO EN ACTUALIZAR ESUQE EL BLOQUEO ME TOMO PRESA JEJJE Y PARA QUE SE ME QUITE PUES TUVE QUE DEJARME DE CONCENTRAR TANTO EN ESTE FF Y ASI ESCRIBIR EL OTRO PERO EN FIN ¿QUE CREEN QUE HAGA JADE? ACAPTA O NO EL BESO DE BECK SI ASI ES DRAMA A LA VISTA


	21. La Reconciliacion

21.**La Reconciliación**

Anteriormente

Podemos hablar-dijo Beck mirándome

-No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo-dije molesta y marchándome, oí unos pasos atrás de mi los cuales en verdad no preste atención, hasta que el me viro y me beso

-como te atreves -dije dándole una cachetada, después de reaccionar un poco tarde

-Me correspondiste aun me quieres-dice tomándome de la cintura

-suéltame -dije forcejeando

-No lo hare -dice apretando mas mi cintura

-Tu te lo buscaste -dije dándole una patada entre sus piernas

-Esta me las pagas-le escuche gritar mientras yo corría lo más rápido posible

choque con alguien -lo siento- la mire -Tori-dije sorprendida

-Cat me dijo que estabas aquí-dijo nerviosa

yo solo la tome de la cintura y la bese tiernamente

-Porque fue eso dijo al separase

-Lamento lo que paso esta mañana dije suspirando, ahora me doy cuenta que no importa a donde vayas yo estaré contigo, iré a donde vayas-dije rápidamente antes de que diga algo

ella solo me respondió con un gran beso

-No iré ah ninguna parte tu tenias razón debemos pensar en la universidad y después veremos -dijo mi novia sonriéndome

-T e gustaría entrar a Jugar cartas con los chicos -dije asiéndole una seña

-Claro-dijo dándome un coro beso en los labios y tomando mis manos

POV TORI

Despues de tanto llorar y meditar un poco, recibí un mensaje de Cat

-No te preocupes Jade esta aquí

Suspire y decidí ir a buscarla, caminaba muy despacio pensando en lo ocurrido cuando choque con alguien, era mi hermosa novia entre besos y conversaciones dijo

-T e gustaría entrar a Jugar cartas con los chicos -dije asiéndole una seña

-Claro-dijo dándome un coro beso en los labios y entrelazando mi mano con la suya

En cuanto entramos Cat nos recibió como siempre con un gran abrazo, note que estaban Andre y Robbie pero el ausente era Beck

HOLAS LAMENTO LA TARDANZA RELAMENTE TUVE UN BLOQUEO PERO YA ESTOY DE VUELTA ¿CUAL CREEN QUE SEA LA VENGANZA DE BECK? AHI LES DEJO LA PREGUNTA GRACIAS POR LEERME


	22. El Baile

Baile

POV TORI

Habían ya pasado algunos días desde la pelea con Jade, y lo que era extraño es que Beck no habia asistido a clases, no es que me interese mucho pero después de todo es mi mejor , bueno al menos lo era.

Estaba arreglándome para el baile de graduación mientras Jade me esperaba abajo, le dije que queria que hiciera como si me viniera haber a donde mis padres, los chicos estaban a abajo, Cat iría con su novia Sam, Andre con una desconocida ni siquiera recuerdo el nombre, Robbie con Rex porque no encontró pareja .

En cuanto baje de las escaleras vi a Jade más hermosa que nunca

-Wow-dijo ella mirándome de arriba abajo

-tu también-dije sonriendole y mirándola de la misma forma que ella me miro

tomo mi brazo y me llevo a la sala ,salude con todos los chicos y luego de tomarnos una foto , salimos al baile.

Mientas bailábamos

-Tengo algo para ti -dijo mi hermosa novia

-que -dije saltando de felicidad

- enséñame tu muñeca-dijo sonriendo

-Estire mi muñeca y ella puso una pulsera de color negro en letras blancas decía Te amo

-Te amo -dije acercándome para besarla

-espera te falta ponerme la mía -dijo el mostrando una pulsera azul turquesa que también tenía en letras blancas Te amo

- es de este color por que se que es tu favorito, y es de ese color porque es mi favorito-dijo señalando mi pulsera

-Te amo-dije ahora si probando su labios

Pasamos bailando y divirtiéndonos mas en la fiesta hasta que llego la hora de irnos, estabamos todos ahí conversando de todo un poco. Entonces de repente vimos un auto. alguien salio por este

Cat grito una pistola

Jade grite y todos nos botamos al piso

continuara...

TAN TAN DRAMA JEJE SI YA SE QUE EH TARDADO UN POCO EN PUBLICAR PERO AQUI ESTA EL CAP ¿Y BIEN YA SABEN QUIEN FUE QUE DISPARO? AHI LES DEJO LA DUDA JEJJE GRACIAS POR LEERME


	23. EL valle de las sombras

valle de las sombras

POV JADE

Me desperté en un cuarto de hospital y con un dolor grande de pecho

-Jade qué bueno que despertaste-dijo mi novia con lagrimas en sus ojos

-Tori ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?-dije tomándole de la mano

-Fue Beck el nos disparo al salir del baile, dicen que es un milagro que estés viva ya que te dispararon muy cerca del pecho-dijo rápidamente

-Y hubo otro herido o algo

-ella solo asintió con la cabeza

-alguien murió -dije mirándola ya que ella vestía toda de negro y tenía un semblante muy triste

-suspiro- y asintió con la cabeza

-y a Beck lo atraparon -dije cambiando de tema, aunque queria saber quien habia muerto no queria habar con Tori sobre ese tema ya que sabía que se pondría triste

-Pues si lo atraparon el está en la cárcel-dijo llorando

-no llores-dije acariciando su mejilla

-era nuestro amigo Jade y intento matarnos y mato a alguien-dijo llorando en mis piernas

-yo solo le acaricie la espalda y alce su rostro y le di un dulce beso en sus labios

-tranquila si todo esto ya paso-dije abrazándola fuerte

-no me sueltes-dijo llorando en mi hombro

-no lo hare yo estoy aquí-dije en su oido, me hice a un lado y asi ella se quedo dormida en mis brazos yo la miraba tan hermosa eh indefensa, que no sabía que hacer .

Por un lado queria asesinar a Beck pero por el otro sabia que eso estaba mal, y aun mi mente no tenía claro quien murió.

HOLA A TODOS LAMENTO MUCHO EL RETRASO DE ESTE CAPITULO PERO COMO SABEN ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO ESTE Y OTRO FICTION MAS Y PUES COMO SE DICE A FALTA DE IDEAS LO DEJO Y ESCRIBO EL OTRO Y ASI SE QUE ESTE CAPITULO ES ALGO CORTO PERO ES ALGO ASI COMO UN BONUS PARA EL SIGUIENTE O AL MENOS ESO ESPERO ¿ Y QUIEN CREEN QUE MIRIO EEH? AHI LES DEJO QUE ADIVINEN JEJE


	24. La Graduacion

graduación

POV Tori

habia pasado ya varios meses después de aquel desastre, mi vida a seguido normalmente, aunque a veces me derrumbe se que Jade está conmigo.

Aquí estoy preparándome para la graduación, Aunque se que mis padres no vendrán, lo que mas triste me da es no poder graduarme junto al mi mejor amigo.

Cat y Robbie y mi amada novia estaban esperando a bajo para irnos todos juntos a la graduación, en cuanto baje Jade se me acerco y me dio un pequeño beso, eso me reanimo mucho.

Hemos pasado , por alegrías y tristezas, hemos pasado por incluso fracasos pero aquí estamos graduándonos, no sabemos lo que nos espera en la universidad pero sabemos que estamos listos para enfrentar cualquier cosa-dijo su discurso mi novia levantando su diploma al aire

Felicidades Graduados dijo el director

Trina se me acerco y me felicito lo que me sorprendió fue que ella no estaba sola

Tori Felicidades-dijo mama y papa a la vez abrazándome

Yo simplemente no lo podía creer y solo los abrase fuerte

-Trina nos dijo todo lo que paso y nos dimos cuenta que ambos fuimos muy malos contigo-dijo mamá con lagrimas en los ojos

-Perdónanos, solo queríamos que seas feliz y sabemos que lo eres junto con Jade-dijo papá llorando también

Yo solo los mire y los abrase fuerte.

BUENO ESTE ES EL CAPITULO CREO QUE YA LES DI UNA IDEA DE QUIEN MURIO CIERTO , DEBO DECIR QUE LAMENTO MUCHO EL RETRASO ESQUE HUBO UNO DE ESOS DIAS QUE DECIA HOY ESCRIBO Y PUBLICO PERO DE PRONTO ALGO SUCEDIA, O ESTABA MUY CANSADA O NO ME VENIA LA INSPIRACION EN FIN YA SE ACARCA EL FINAL GRACIAS POR LEER , Y LAMENTO QUE SEA MUY CORTO


	25. JORI

25. JORI

POV JADE

Aunque las cosas estén mejor , aun existía algo que me preocupaba y eso era perder del todo a Tori .

-¿Te pasa algo?- pregunta sacándome de mis pensamientos

-No ,es solo que no se nos graduamos-dije fingiendo una sonrisa

-que estemos graduadas y que me haya reconciliado con mis padres no significa que te dejare-dijo sorprendiéndome

yo lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarla

-Te amo-dijo ella en mi oido haciéndome sonreír

le respondí con un dulce beso en sus labios

-Tengo algo para ti -dijo aun en mi oido

Ella saco un llavero de su bolsillo

-Esta es la llave de nuestra nueva casa, es que vivir en casa de tus padres, aunque ellos estén de viaje ya sabes no es buena idea-dijo sonriéndome

El llavero tenia escrito JORI en letras grandes

-Te amo.d ije yo volviendo a besarla

-Hey chicas vengan-interrumpió Cat emocionada

-Por Tori y Jade -dijo Trina levantando su copa de vino

-salud-dijeron todos bebiendo su copa

HOLA LAMNETO LA DEMORA PEOR HAY VARIAS EXPLICACONES

OIDO HABLAR SOBRE LA FATA DE INSPIRACION BUENO YO LA TENGO EN ESTE FANFICTION ASI QUE CON 2 CAPITULOS MAS Y LO TERMINARE

OTRO FF Y ESTE NO ES FACIL LAS IDEAS SE REVUELVEN

EN FIN ESTE CAP ES ALGO CORTO PERO BUENO ESPERO QUE ME LLEGUE LA INSPIRACION N LOS DEMAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y SUS REVIEW :)


	26. 5 años Despues

26.5 años después

POV Tori

no puedo creer que ya haya pasado tanto tiempo y mi vida no podría ser mejor, mas cuando lo primero que veo al llegar es a mi hermosa esposa

-Hola mi cielo como está el bebe

-Yeah me saluda Cat que está de visita

-Hola Cat que tal la actuación

-ni me lo preguntes -dice sentándose a lado de mi esposa

-Que tal el trabajo -dice mi esposa levantándose de el asiento

-ah ya sabes casado lo mejor del dia es llegar aquí y verte a ti -digo acariciando su pancita

-y bien ya has pensado en los nombres-dice Cat emocionada

-No aun no

-mm que tal Gunter-dijo Cat sonriendo

-no -dije frunciendo el ceño

-Asi se llamaba el muñeco de Robbie -dijo mi esposa sonriendo

-SI lo recuerdo . el que remplazo por un tiempo a Rex, preo bueno pensemos un nombre-dije poniendo mi mano en el mentón

-mm ya se -dijo Jade sonriendo

-si-dije yo curiosa

-Andre-dijo acariciando su pancita

-Andre-dije poniendo su mano sobre la suya, seremos unas madres fabulosas dije besando a mi esposa

FIN

BUENO MIL GRACIAS POR LLERME Y BUENO QUE PUEDO DECIR ESTE FANFICTION LO TUVE QUE TERMINAR ANTES DE TIEMPO PERO TRANQUILOS QUE HAY MAS FANFICTION TERMINARE EL FANFICTION ACHELE, PARA HACER UN FANFICTION PUCKECTIME EN HONOR A LA SERIE SAM Y CAT QUE SE TERMINO , SOLODEBO ACLARAR QUE ES OBIO QUE JADE SE HIZO INSEMINACION ARTIFICIAL SON FAMOSAS TIENEN DINERO JEJE


End file.
